The Curious Incident of the Flowers at Nighttime
by Wolfish Familiar
Summary: Today should be like any other day, except the days where there are incidents, but instead, this day would be different for two reasons. One, no one was fighting throughout the whole day, resulting in peaceful tranquility and secondly, for Reimu, this day would be an adventure. Throughout Gensokyo and her heart.


Reimu woke; thinking that today will be the same old routine, which would be tending to the shrine, how wrong she was. She went outside to look in her donations box to see if she has any donations. Although, this would be pointless since that she hardly receives any but still does it routinely. When she looked into the box, the first thing noticed was a huge sack that was, presumably, filled with coins. She removed the lid to have a better look. The sack was indeed filled with coins, what looks to be over 50,000 yen.

Reimu was shocked to see that much donated to her shrine at once. She would thank whoever donated that much if she knew who they were. However her joy was cut short when she saw a bunch of flowers in the box with the coins, resulting in Reimu taking out the flowers and sniffing them.

 _'Fresh. They could have been put here sometime in the night. But who could have..?'_

"My, my. Someone must have courage to send you flowers, Reimu. I wonder who they're from."

Reimu instantly knew who was talking to her. From the tone of voice and the humour laced in it, it must be Yukari Yakumo. The youkai who can control boundaries and the sole creator of Gensokyo itself.

"My first guess would have been you, but I dismissed it."

"How come, Reimu?"

"Well, one thing, you would make it plainly obvious that it was you and you would give me purple flowers. These are red and white. Another thing, you wouldn't give me money so willingly, unless it was money from the outside if I had to solve an incident outside the border."

"Very true. You know me so well."

"That's because you're not hard to figure out."

Yukari made an exaggerated gasp of mock surprise, hiding her face behind her open fan, but Reimu instantly knew she was faking it. She tutted at the remark that Yukari gave and walked into the shrine with the flowers. Yukari followed behind.

"So, Reimu. Are you going to see who gave you the flowers?"

"I'm going to start the investigation by asking you if you know who put them there."

"Why me?"

"You're the boundary youkai, aren't you? You practically know what's happening here."

"What about Aya? She flies around everywhere, looking for scoops for her newspaper. Why don't you ask her?"

"I doubt that she will be sneaking around Gensoukyou at night, let alone come here. Last time she did that, I warned her that she will be anatomized if she takes any sneaky photos here without my consent. She hasn't been flying here since. I hope."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you because I don't know. If I did, I would seek pleasure in humiliating you before telling you. But I don't."

"I know you know who it is, Yukari. You're just not telling me. Fine, have it your way. I will eventually get the truth."

With that, Reimu flew in the direction where she will get her first clue, where the flowers came from. Yukari saw her leave and chuckled to herself.

 _'Why Reimu. The mystery is closer than you think. That will soon come to you when you look in the right direction.'_

* * *

Reimu landed in front of the only flower shop in the human village. From the looks of it, it seems to be successful in the past few days. Most of the boxes that were usually filled with assortments of flowers now stood empty at the front of the shop. Reimu sighed and proceeded walked inside, grateful of the lack of customers that day.

"Well, isn't it the Hakurei shrine maiden? What can I do for you today? If it is to buy flowers, I'm afraid that this is all you see. I had influxes of customers yesterday. Business has never been more successful."

"No, I'm not here to buy flowers. Instead, I'm here on what you would call a mini incident. Someone left a bunch of red and white flowers in my donation box and I'm trying to find out who it is."

"My, you must have sparked an interest in someone and took their heart without realising it. Isn't it nice to have a secret admirer? It's more thrilling if it was someone you knew, yes?"

Reimu, getting a feeling that the conversation is taking a turn that she would find uncomfortable in; she brought the subject back on track. She laughed nervously before asking what she came in for.

"Um, sure? I was wondering if you could give me a list of people who bought red or white flowers in the last day, if that wouldn't be a problem."

"Of course not. Why, I always keep a list of names in case there was a problem. Just wait a moment, please."

The store manager walked into the back room, leaving Reimu alone. Thinking that the store manager could take awhile, Reimu walked around the shop and looked at the flowers. In her honest opinion, they did look beautiful. With their different colours, it complimented how they looked. Each scent was different depending on what flower it is. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a bunch of yellow flowers. They reminded her of Marisa's hair and eye colour. If memory serves her correctly, they would be tulips. Before she could get lost in her own thoughts, Reimu started to walk back to the counter but she was surprised that the manager was already there.

"Did you know that tulips represent eternal and undying love for someone? And they are one of the beautiful flowers out of all. When they bloom they give beauty to the presence around it. I wonder, do you have a special someone locked deep in your heart that you worry that you won't be loved by them?"

"Wha-I mean, err. How-?"

Reimu was shocked by what she was asked. With the sudden question, Reimu lost her composure and stuttered. Her face reddening slightly, trying to think up a way to get out of this. She certainly didn't want most of the human village to know as this is the village gossiper, and by how she was acting at the moment, that will be a little tricky. No way that the store manager was talking about Marisa, was she? No, she couldn't know, how could she? But it was true that Reimu had been harbouring romantic feelings towards Marisa for a while. Feeling that they could get in the way of their friendship, she never advances forwards for them to be something more in case Marisa didn't return her feelings. So she buried them deep, but lately she had to battle her feelings because they started to surface whenever Marisa was around her. Even her friendly gestures like hugging have become a problem.

"Flowers are part of my life, Reimu. I know how much they can affect someone, whether it'll be human or youkai. Each flower reminds someone one way or the other. Those tulips did. I would hazard a guess but I still want to own a business. Here, the list you wanted."

She handed Reimu the list of names that bought the flowers and Reimu started to head out of the shop before the manager called out.

"Here's a bit of advice for you. Let your heart make those kinds of decisions for you, not your mind. And when the time is right, give her these."

The manager gave Reimu a bunch of tulips before continuing.

"Go for it, don't miss this chance otherwise you will regret it later. Who knows, it could be the best choice you make!"

Reimu was still replaying the advice the manager gave her and looked at the flowers she got for free. She sighed as she continued her flight back to the shrine to drop off the flowers before continuing her investigation.

* * *

"Alice, I highly doubt she would but I'll go to her house anyway. Sakuya Izayoi, possibly if Remilia sent for them. Eirin, Nah. Why would she send me flowers in the first place? Mokou. I hardly know her. Meiling, she could be getting flowers for Sakuya. Who the hell is Iris in the first place? Koakuma, I know Patchy has a thing for her, maybe she's returning the feelings? Um, ok. Ran, they could be for Chen since that her name wasn't next to Ran's. Reisen, I know she works for Eirin but I think the flowers were for someone living there anyway. Sanae could be. But I highly doubt that. Remillia? And she bought the flowers long after Sakuya bought her bunch. That is strange. Definitely not Youmu. So the culprit must be Remilia. Figures, since that she is always trying to get me to go to the mansion under insane assumptions."

Reimu looked at the list for the hundredth time before pocketing it and flying to the first destination. The Scarlet devil mansion.

 _'I wish Marisa was helping. Speaking of, I haven't seen her so far. In fact, I haven't seen her for the past few days. I wonder where she is. Probably off gallivanting in the forest somewhere, collecting mushrooms and god knows what. One day, her carelessness will ultimately kill her, either from the mushrooms or lazily dodging danmaku. Or she could already be at the mansion stealing books from Patchy, no doubt. But if she was already there, wouldn't some sort of commotion be happening now and Marisa would fly in my direction? Or at least be in my field of vision?'_

Reimu landed in front of the gates where the gatekeeper was fast asleep, as usual. Reimu sighed and woke her up.

"Who's there? Huh, oh it's, you Reimu. The mistress is expecting you."

"Really?"

Reimu could barely contain the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, she's been waiting for a while for you to show up."

Meiling opened the gates and Reimu walked inside. She never had to use the front door before since that most of the visits consist of flying into a broken window of the library to try to either convince Patchy to not kill Marisa or to get Marisa out of the trouble she made before she gets killed.

 _'Just makes me wonder why I'm in love with her.'_

Before she could knock, the door opened and Reimu saw that it was the head maid, Sakuya Izayoi. The ability to manipulate time and wielder of knives.

"Well, isn't it the Hakurei shrine maiden? I wasn't expecting you to be here today."

"You mean you don't expect me here at the front door if Marisa is here or accompanied by your mistress because of some party she has dragged me to."

Sakuya didn't seem to respond to Reimu's comment, however a vase near by had combusted for no apparent reason with a knife lodged in the wall.

"Anyway, I'm here because I want to ask Remilia some questions about that last few days. And I might go down to the library to see if Marisa is there to steal Patchy's books to save you a job to."

"Fortunately, the black-white witch hasn't been anywhere near the mansion the last few days."

"Really? That's strange, she usually raids the library every two days and always comes back to my shrine to tell me how she manages to escape or that I have to help her."

"I say to enjoy the peace we have until it lasts. It's nice to look after the mansion without any interruptions. Although, Flandre has been upset that the black-white witch hasn't 'visited' to play with her."

Reimu pondered this for a moment. Obviously in deep thought.

 _'Just what is that girl doing? First, she doesn't show up at the shrine. Secondly, doesn't visit the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Thirdly, I haven't seen her so far. Is she sick? She must be, but isn't that unusual for her? I mean, she hardly ever gets sick. I guess that must be the weird mushrooms she finds in the forest and brews them to make healing potions. In which it goes wrong, as usual, causing her to be sick, I wonder?'_

"Would you like to come inside, instead of standing out here?"

The question brought Reimu out of her thoughts and was led inside. She had never seen the mansion fully since that she either enters through the library or wrapped up in her thoughts to why she was dragged here for Remilia's parties. She was amazed at the artwork that hung in the hallways and the delicate craft of the wood on the banisters. They stopped at the dining room door.

"If you would wait here a moment, I just need to inform the mistress that you're here."

Sakuya quietly walked inside and closing the door behind her. Waiting patiently, Reimu noticed that there weren't any mirrors through the route they took.

 _'Why bother with them? The owners don't really have reflections, do they? But it must be hard for the people working here if they don't know how well they look.'_

"The mistress would like to see you now."

Reimu walked in the large dining room with the equally large table that only occupied by the Scarlet sisters. Small in their status, but more powerful than what they seem. First arrived in Gensoukyou, they created an incident by releasing a red mist to block out the sun. Obviously their plan was foiled.

"Reimu Hakurei. I didn't expect you to come today. If I did, I would have the mansion cleaned for your arrival."

The Scarlet addressing the shrine maiden was called Remillia, the older sibling and known as the dangerous Scarlet devil, or less known as the Eternally Young Scarlet Moon. Since she owns the mansion and is mistress to most of the people who work there, she can sometimes come across self-centred and bratty. Always wants her way and when she can't have her way, storms off in a childlike manner. This is not only childish, but also deadly if you piss her off. She is feared by human and youkai.

The youngest Scarlet sister, Flandre was sitting opposite Remilia. This made the two look as if they are miles away from each other on the large table. Flandre is different from her sister. Flandre has more of a destructive power, and doesn't seem to fully control it. Making humans and other youkai alike think that she is insane. On the contrary, she is quite docile and shy around people. But she likes to play, which could result in 'breaking' whom she plays with because she doesn't know the full extent of her destructive power.

"Would you like something to eat? I'm sure Sakuya could make something for you."

"No thanks. I'm not staying long. I am actually here on official business, so to speak."

Remilia was about to speak, until Flandre interrupted her.

"It's so boring here now! Marisa never comes to play with me anymore! She always used to make the day better!"

"Flandre, I doubt that Patchy could agree with that. Since that almost every visit, she raids the library for books. You haven't happened to see her lately, have you Reimu?"

Remilia gave Reimu a mischievous grin, as if she knew something that Reimu didn't. This put Reimu on edge.

"No, I haven't."

"I only ask since you two seem to be _close_ friends."

 _'Don't tell me that Remilia knows too?!'_

"And I thought that you two would spend the day together, when you two are so _acquainted._ It is Valentine's day after all."

 _'And now she's mocking me?! Are my feelings for Marisa so obvious?'_

"Well, since that you haven't seen her lately; I'm not going to push it. Although, Sakuya told me that at the front door, you mentioned that you would see if Marisa was in the library. This, to me, sounded strange since you hardly cared less that she was in the library. Unless…"

Reimu felt her face flame up in embarrassment as it turned pale pink. If Reimu was embarrassed enough, Flandre spoke up.

"Reimu, do you love Marisa?"

That did it. Her eyes widened in shock with her mouth hanging open in surprise. Her face now matching her miko clothes as she tries to deny it to deaf ears.

"Flandre! I wanted her to confess her love for Marisa through teasing her. Although, Reimu. You have just confirmed my suspicions. But I can tease you about that later. Sakuya said that you have some questions for me about the last few days. Correct?"

"Err, y-yes. *clears throat* last night, someone left a bunch of flowers at the shrine and I'm doing a little investigation into who it is. Earlier, I had received a list of names who bought the type of flowers like the ones at my shrine. I noticed that you bought some sometime later then Sakuya. I found that strange since you always ask Sakuya to buy stuff from the Human Village. What were you doing, buying flowers late at night?"

"Well, that I can explain. One, I am a vampire if you care to notice Reimu."

Reimu rolled her eyes at the sarcastic comment as Remilia continued.

"Two, a friend requested that I'll go out to buy the flowers for her. She said that it's better that way since that at night, no one can see you buying them and because of her health."

"I'm sure that she will get better over time. Anyway, back to what I have come here for. Do you know who could have put flowers in my donation box? Or saw someone who looked suspicious at the shop?"

Remilia didn't speak immediately as she was deep in thought, trying to remember the night before.

"Well, I did see someone in a black cloak leave the shop as I was going to enter."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No, unfortunately. The cloaked figure walked in the opposite direction of the street. They seemed to be in a bit of a hurry since they were walking quickly. They didn't seem to look where they were going since they almost walked into Alice. But what was strange was that as soon they saw Alice, they made a run for it. As if they were scared of being recognized. What was more surprising was that Alice entered the shop as well, which was great for me because I wanted to ask her if she knew who that was."

"And did she?"

"That's the thing. She didn't give me a straight answer. She just said 'it must have been my imagination. No one I knew'. I instantly thought she was hiding something, but I didn't press the matter more."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

"Hold on, I want to give you some advice before you leave. Also, Patchy wants to talk to you."

With her back still facing the scarlet sisters and still in the potion of 'I'm still going to leave while listening to you', Reimu sighed and turned to face them.

"I know you have feelings for Marisa, so all I'm saying is to act on them when you have the chance. Of course, you almost stupidly acted on them at the last shrine party when you two were heavily drunk. Just be glad that Marisa doesn't remember that. Then again, you don't remember most of it either."

Reimu ran out of the dining room before she was humiliated anymore. Her face redder than her miko clothes. Luckily, she ran into Patchy's familiar, Koakuma, and apologized that she can't see Patchy that day. Then flew through the sky to her next destination. To Alice's house in the Forest of magic, to Reimu's surprise, was easy to find compared to Marisa's house. Reimu has only went to Marisa's house once after a long day of battling each other because it had started to heavily rain and Marisa insisted that Reimu would stay until the rain cleared, much to Reimu's protest. Before, Reimu had underestimated on how much Marisa had 'borrowed' over the years. The floor was littered with things that probably didn't belong to Marisa to a point that you couldn't see the floor anymore.

 _"How on earth can you live like this?!"_

 _"I dunno. I guess I'm just used to it, ze."_

Reimu sighed and wondered if she would drop by Marisa's house as she landed in front of Alice's house. She knocked and waited for the door to open. Instead of the puppet master, one of her dolls opened the door. It was Shanghai, one of Alice's trusted dolls.

"Shanghai, who is it?"

A voice came from within the house. A voice that was unmistakably belongs to Alice.

"It's Reimu Hakurei, Alice-sama."

"Let her in, Shanghai."

Reimu walked in and followed the small doll into the living room, where Alice was situated. From the looks of it, she was making another doll.

"Do you ever get bored of doing that?"

"Do you ever get bored of being a shrine maiden?"

 _She does have a point.'_

"I suppose with you arriving at my home does mean that this is business? Even though it is, might as well sit down as it could take awhile, I'm I right?"

Reimu nodded and proceeded to sit down as Alice summoned a few of her dolls to make a pot of tea. They sat in silent as Alice finished of making a doll to add to her increasing collection. It wasn't until the dolls came back with the teapot and two cups that Reimu started the conversation.

"As you already pointed out, I'm here to investigate a 'mini' incident, as I like to call it. Earlier today, I found a sack of coins and flowers in my donation box, and I'm trying to find out who it is. So far, I came up with nothing but a list of people who bought the same kind of flowers."

"And you came to me, hoping that I can help you in some way?"

"Yes. However, I spoke to Remilia about it and she said when she bought flowers, she saw a cloaked figure leaving the flower shop in a hurry and almost ran into you. I'm hoping that you saw who it was."

"Unfortunately, I don't. But I did catch a glimpse of blonde hair as the figure ran away. For one insane moment, I thought it was Marisa!"

Reimu looked puzzled as Alice continued.

"Yeah, I know! That was my reaction as well. Why would she go in a flower shop, of all the shops she could steal from? Anyway, I brushed it off and forgot about it until now."

"So you have no idea?"

"Sorry, I don't. I'm also sorry that I must have wasted your time."

"No, of course not. It's just something to do because things are so quiet at the moment. You haven't happened to see Marisa lately, have you?"

"No, now that you mention it, no."

"I'm thinking of going over to her house later to see if she's ill or something."

"I went over there earlier and knocked on her door. No reply, so I entered-"

"Wait, you broke into Marisa's house?!"

"No, the door was already open. Anyway, she wouldn't care since she barges into other people's homes no matter what. But that's not the point. The point is that she wasn't there. I find that strange. But I find it more strange is that _you_ want to visit Marisa. Why is that?"

 _'What is this, gang up on Reimu day or something?!'_

"Well, I-I. Um, you know."

Reimu coughed nervously, hoping that Alice would drop the subject so she could leave.

"Yeah, sure Reimu, really? Come on, I know you love Marisa!"

Reimu, for the second time, blushed like it was no tomorrow as she tried to deny it to another set of deaf ears.

"Come on, Reimu. Everyone you know knows! I mean you couldn't be more obvious if you tried! Especially the last shrine party you hosted, and after! I found out in the morning after when I saw you stare at Marisa sleeping lovingly."

"No one was to know! Everyone was either still passed out or to hung-over to care!"

"Just be glad that Aya wasn't there to snap a picture of you kissing her forehead."

"..."

"So I'm going to give you a bit advice, don't bottle up your emotions, trust me, I tried. Tell her how you feel about her and wait for her response. It's better to tell her and to be rejected then to bottle your emotions and live in fear of rejection."

"Um, thanks, I guess?"

"Don't mention it. Now can you kindly leave so I can get on with this in peace?"

* * *

Reimu was now flying back to the shrine. Still nowhere at solving the incident.

"To be honest, I got more advice then getting anywhere near to solving this damn mystery! It's as if everyone I talked to is hiding something. Ack, if they know something, why don't they tell me? Instead of dancing round it."

She sighed and saw that the steps leading to the shrine come into view. She replayed all the advice she was given throughout her journey across Gensokyo.

 _"Let your heart make those kinds of decisions for you, not your mind... to act on them when you have the chance... don't bottle up your emotions, tell her how you feel and wait for her response. It's better to tell her and to be rejected then to bottle your emotions and live in fear of rejection."_

"Managed to get anywhere?"

Startled by the sudden voice of Yukari, Reimu yelled in surprise.

"Jesus, Yukari! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry. As I said, did you get anywhere?"

"No, everyone I talked to danced round the question. They didn't answer honestly. Well, maybe apart from Remilia. But the shopkeeper just gave me advice, so did Remilia and Alice as well!"

"So~ what was the advice, Reimu?"

"Uh, well, I- you shouldn't- I mean. Aw crap!"

Now realising that she dug a hole for herself by slipping up about the advice she was given, Reimu tried to fly quicker to the shrine, her face beet red. But Yukari stopped her by gapping in front of her.

"Reimu. Stop, please."

"What is it, Yukari?! Do you want to pester me on what advice I was given? Humiliate me?! I've have enough of mockery today and I just want to go home."

"No, Reimu. Just listen to me. I know you're going to hate me when I say this, but I know you like Marisa. I wanted you to go on this 'adventure' shall we say? Because I wanted you to make sure your feelings for Marisa were genuine."

Reimu was flabbergasted. Her voice refused to work as she opened and closed her mouth. She still didn't say anything as Yukari placed her hand on Reimu's shoulder and continued.

"Listen, I know you are sick of getting advice from people, so all I'm going to say is go for it. Make your life worth living apart from the shrine. Look at me."

"But you're a Youkai, Yukari. That's different."

"Only a little. What I'm trying to say is that I had all the time in the world. Yes, Reimu I had a little fancy in my time, but I never pursued it, and ever since I regretted it because I never had a chance. I never took it. So I'm saying, out of experience take what you have. Go now, tell her."

"But where will I find her?"

"Where do you think? Somewhere where she'll always be!"

With that, Yukari disappeared in the gap and out of sight. Reimu sighed in frustration because Yukari didn't give her a straight answer. Then as if something clicked in her mind, Reimu looked up and headed for the shrine again. More determined this time.

* * *

Reimu landed in front of the shrine and took a deep breath, readying herself. She saw that the door of the shrine wasn't completely shut, and knew that someone was inside. Taking another deep breath, Reimu walked up to the door and opened it. As she suspected, Marisa was there with her back facing Reimu. Staring at the flowers that Reimu received.

 _'I'm so glad that I put those tulips in my room.'_

"Hi, Marisa."

The loud announcement in the unusually quiet room startled Marisa as she turned quickly to look at who addressed her. Once she realised that it was Reimu, Marisa scrambled to her feet. Holding her witches hat nervously in her hands

"R-Reimu! Y-Your back!"

The quickness of getting to her feet, unusual stuttering and the staring at the flowers. It finally dawned on Reimu why Marisa acted like that.

 _'Of course, why didn't I think?'_

Then Yukari's words popped into Reimu's head once more.

 _"I wanted you to make sure your feelings for Marisa were genuine"_

 _'Yes, she would know that I wouldn't actively ask for Marisa's help for ask about the incident. You idiot, Yukari.'_

Silence filled the room once more as an awkward atmosphere crept up on the two of them.

"D-Do you want some tea, Marisa? We can drink it on the porch since it's a lovely day."

Reimu went outside to find Marisa already sitting, staring into the sky. Reimu put the teapot on the floor and sat down herself. She took a deep breath once more and protruded the tulips from behind her back and presented them to Marisa. Who blushed, but received them. Giving Reimu a shy smile, who looked away nervously, blushing as well, but a smile crept on her lips. What she didn't expect was Marisa leaning over to her to kiss her on the cheek. This gave Reimu a deeper blush and a even shyer smile. Marisa placed the tulips carefully by her side and grasped Reimu's hand as they leaned into each other. They stayed like that for a while before both of them looked at each other and started to close the gap between their faces. Only millimeters away from each other's face, their lips parting and quivering as they closed the distance between them.

* * *

Watching the drama unfold through a gap, Yukari smiled to herself. Reminiscing all those years ago.

"I remember we were like that, years ago. Thought I would have forgotten, didn't you, I haven't."

Yukari seems to be talking to no one but herself.

"Even if you are long dead, I still remember."

"Do you..."

"Renko?"

* * *

 **AN:** oooh, mystery! Or not. If you're wondering how Marisa got the money, she had been saving for a while (or if you want, stole it but that sounds unromantic).

fun fact, this was my first touhou fanfic I wrote, so if there is any inconsistencies to canon, that might be because I was still new to touhou at the time (I didn't want to change it much in case it turned out terrible/completely change the plot)

Until next story :)


End file.
